1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a file management system for a portable device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to manage a file that automatically creates a playlist in a portable device such as an mp3 player, a mobile phone or a game console.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, users need to view a playlist in order to use media in portable devices, such as mp3 players, mobile phones, or game consoles. In most portable devices, media that a user desires to play is managed using folders. However, since a file management method in portable devices utilizes a multimedia transfer protocol (MTP), the existing function of using folders is removed from the portable devices. Therefore, the conventional portable devices adopting the MTP need to additionally incorporate a playlist.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a method of creating a playlist in the conventional portable device. Referring to FIG. 1, the portable device is first connected to a personal computer (PC) (operation 110). Second, the Windows Media Player 10 program is opened in the PC (operation 120). Then, a playlist is created using the Windows Media Player 10 program (operation 130). FIG. 2A shows an example of creating a playlist using the Windows Media Player 10 program.
Next, the playlist created using the Windows Media Player 10 program is synchronized with media in the portable device (operation 140). FIG. 2B shows an example of synchronizing files in the playlist with the media in the portable device using the Windows Media Player 10 program. Finally the portable device is disconnected from the PC (operation 150).
As described above, when using the conventional portable device, users are inconvenienced in having to create a playlist using a specific program, such as the Windows Media Player 10 program.